


come and get me

by sweetchems



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, a tiny bit of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: He stretches on the bed languidly, eyeing Frank like he's prey, half lidded and falsely sweet."Come and get me."His voice is raspy, staged and thick with Jersey, and Frank is all over him, all dark eyes and parted lips, kissing and rutting like he's 16 again.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	come and get me

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas, happy holidays, ya filthy animals. this is not the psych verse or paper armor because i have writers block. my s/o prompted me 2 write feminization without it being degrading, so here we go.

Gerard lays out on the bed, spread out like a full course meal, ever the exhibitionist. His chest is cradled by soft black lace, the swell of his hips and ass and the bulge of his cock decorated to match. He stretches on the bed languidly, eyeing Frank like he's prey, half lidded and falsely sweet.

" _Come and get me_."

His voice is raspy, staged and thick with Jersey, and Frank is all over him, all dark eyes and parted lips, kissing and rutting like he's 16 again.

" _Fuck, fuck_ …." Frank chants blankly, his voice breathy as he comes up between ravaging, ragged kisses that wreck his boyfriend's pretty, pale throat. "C-can I take your bra off?" He gasps, ".... I-I wanna suck your tits, Gee, _please_."

Gerard nods, that's all Frank needs to practically rip the thin scraps of black frill away in his haste to unclasp the garment. His kisses are clumsy, his touches too, as he laps and sucks at one of Gerard's erect nipples, rolling the pink bud under his tongue. He pinches the other in his fingers, rubbing it until Gerard whines under him. The noise is so fucking deliciously rare to hear so early in foreplay that Frank tries immediately for more, rocking his hips forward as he licks and sucks and touches. 

"A-ah, _Jesus fuck_ , F-Frankie, _ahn_ …." Gee is moaning, his legs spread to accommodate Frank between them. Frank can feel the smooth of his stockings against his skin when Gerard shifts just so. 

There's gasping, little need-fraught yelps and mewls melting in the hot bedroom not five minutes later. Gerard's Jersey-rough voice comes out twisted, a shy " _please_ " to Frank's hot mouth kissing down his chest and stomach, nipping hickies all the way down to where his cock stands, leaking and heavy against his soft stomach, thoroughly ruining a lovely new pair of black lace panties. 

"God, I wanna eat your pussy so _bad_ , baby," Frankie's voice is almost a whine, high-pitched and breathy, worshipping. "I-I bet you taste so good, all fucking wet an' messy…. You're so _hot_ , Gee…." He nearly moans the last sentence, his eyes big and pleading, his fingers pulling on the waistband of Gerard's underwear. "Please, _please_ let me eat you out, babe…."

Gerard "mhm"s in reply, his eyes dark and cheeks flushed. "That's so hot, sugar…." He breathes weakly, biting his bottom lip. A touch of red lipstick slides away on his tiny front teeth, and Frank giggles, almost at a loss for air from it. His fingers shake when he pulls down Gerard's panties, and it's all he can do to not suck his damn cock into his mouth right then and there.

 _It's hard to be a tease when you're eager too_ Frank realizes through the fog in his brain as he's sloppily hitching Gerard's legs up, propping him up under a pillow clumsily and spreading his legs with gentle hands on his thick thighs. The sound Gerard makes when Frank licks over the shaft of his cock is _delicious_ , it's a shuddering gasping sob, a raspy note that's almost _pleading_. Gerard shivers under him when Frank hitches up his hips a little again, dipping down to tongue at his perineum. He's so fucking close to where he needs to touch that Gerard's on the verge of sobbing.

"G- _god_ , please, hurry _up_ , you jerk," Gee laughs breathlessly. His voice is high, caught in his throat, and he whines when Frank pulls away. There's hardly time for him to catch his breath before Frank is murmuring something about "too fucking hard to get at", and manhandling him into his front.

Frank's hands are strong, but he's being gentle, trying not to bruise as he drags Gerard's hips up, digs his fingers into soft skin and spreads his cheeks. "God, you're so fucking _pretty_ , Gee…. All spread open for me, fucking _shit_ …." He breathes, and Gerard's too caught up in his words to answer before there's a tongue on his rim, hot and wet and eager, licking over his hole.

" _Oh_ , God, Frankie... a- _ah_ , more…. M-more, holy shit, _please_ , s-stop teasing…." Gerard whines. He digs his fists into the sheets, doing anything to stop from behaving more like a desperate mess than he already is. He goes all weak in the knees when Frank finally cuts the teasing, and there's a tongue in him, warm and wet against his walls, and it's taking everything in him not to just quit biting his tongue and beg for more as loud as he goddamn wants to.

All his reservation goes right out the window when Frank brings a hand up to massage the head of his cock, coaxing a mess of precome from the tip. He sobs from the contact, high pitched and rough and ruined, painted nails scrabbling helplessly against the sheets, strands of stringy red hair hanging in front of his eyes. A trail of broken "oh"s and "yes"s leave his lips, all shaky and caught in his throat, he's melting from the inside out, God-

He's cursing and whining and begging, his skin aching and hot for touch, vibrating and electric under every little movement on Frank's part. 

"P-please, more, make me come, _ooh_ … f-fuck, right there, baby, yesyesy- oh, _yes_ -"

Frank loves how vocal his boyfriend gets, wishes he was a little less occupied so he could answer his whines and pleas, which only escalate in pitch and urgency the closer Gerard gets to his climax.

" _Oh_ , oh _God_ , Frankie, I-I'm- _fuck_ , fuck-" Gerard's voice suddenly pitches desperate, and he's keening as he comes, spilling all over Frank's hand. His eager hole is tight, clenching and fluttering against Frank's working tongue as he shakes with the effort of not collapsing in on himself, his knees weak and thighs aching. But God, he doesn't want Frank to _stop_.

He's almost sobbing when Frank finally _does_ stop eating him out, stops doing that _fluttering_ thing inside him with his tongue, but he still gasps in protest when it happens. His spent cock twitches, still trying to curve up against his stomach, still trying to get hard even as it winds down, aching and dripping out a mess of come onto the bedsheets.

Gerard's knees finally give out when Frank pulls away, and he's barely got the strength to roll over onto his back and smile up at his boyfriend.

"I think I can go again in ten or twenty minutes," He breathes, black-lined eyes sparkling.


End file.
